


А о будущем не думать и подавно

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: На заявку с Инсайда:Додайте пожалуйста чего-нибудь такого в казематах Петропавловской крепости, желательно с реалистичным обоснуем.
Relationships: Сергей Муравьев-Апостол/Павел Пестель, подразумеваются другие односторонние пейринги
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга





	А о будущем не думать и подавно

Снова услышав звук каблуков по коридору, Павел соскочил со стула, на котором сидел в ожидании, упал на пол и закатился под кровать, забился в тень у стены. Стук и окрик он проигнорировал. Шаркнул засов, кто-то из конвоя осмотрел пустынную, без признаков человеческого присутствия комнатушку, гаркнул: «Свободно!» Новый арестант прошел внутрь, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. Вошедший не спешил обживаться, соседи молчали, оберегая их тайну, или спали, и Павел осторожно выглянул наружу.

Не первый, но второй по желанности свидеться человек замер, будто потерявшись без крепкой ладони конвоира на плече. Голова у него была в крови, мундир тоже, руки в кандалах серы, лицо зарастало щетиной.

– Только не кричи. – Сергей вздрогнул, но как-то заторможенно, посмотрел вниз с туманным удивлением. Павел выбрался на свет. – Говори тихо.

Муравьев кивнул, продолжая стоять без движения. Павел подошел и взял его за локоть.

– Пойдем, сядем там. – За спинкой кровати было укромное место.

– На полу?

– Хоть не сразу увидят.

Сидеть Сергею было легче. Он посмотрел яснее, улыбнулся, потом нахмурился.

– Что? – спросил Павел, легко возвращаясь к языку его мимики и к надобности вытягивать слова.

– Почему-то готов был на жертвы ты, а убивал я. Как так вышло?

– Скольких убил ты?

Сергей пожал плечами. Неприятный это был жест. Жест уставшего от отчаяния человека.

– Кто по моей милости умер, считать?

– Как видишь, вовремя остановиться тоже не помогает.

Они помолчали, но Павел слышал тот разговор, который мог бы у них быть. Вслух проговаривать, что сталось с ним на юге и что произошло здесь, и о чем Павел мог судить только по заданным ему вопросам, было бессмысленно, даже вредно. Их самих уже не спасти, как не спасти убитых. Оставались менее виноватые, и про них ему лучше совсем не знать.

– Помнишь предсказание парижской ведуньи?

На это Павел встрепенулся:

– Я не верю, что нас повесят.

– Я тоже в это не верю, Паш. Даже и в самую казнь. А сердце говорит: делай все как в последний раз, смотри вокруг, ешь с удовольствием, что дают, спи вдосталь, не проси одежды, она тебе не понадобится, не заботься о ране.

– Очень болит?

– Нет, дурно только. По ночам, бывает, я надеюсь малодушно, что она раньше меня убьет. Бывает же так, что ничего не беспокоит, а человек раз – и умер.

Кандалы глухо стукнули, когда Павел поднял руку и положил ему на плечо, сжал. Сергей улыбнулся, и кто бы ни любил его, Павел хорошо, очень хорошо понимал этого человека.

– Жаль, что я не тот, кого ты бы хотел сейчас видеть.

Павлу тоже было жаль, но предугадать, кому будут, сменив караульных и потеряв бумагу их расселения, искать место, было невозможно. И раз уж Сергей был здесь, стоило сказать ему то, что необходимо было сказать.

– Что наши взгляды расходятся, не значит, что мы противники.

– Я и не считал нас противниками.

– Что-то подсказывает, что в твоем уме оппонент в споре и враг – равные понятия.

Сергей рассмеялся, и Павлу пришлось приложить ладонь к его рту, чтобы не услышали. От смеха у того закружилась голова, он часто задышал, откинувшись к стене. С закрытыми глазами, в которых, оказывается, пряталась почти вся его жизнь, он казался исхудавшим стариком, военным калекой. Он отдышался и сказал:

– Я же не ребенок.

– Ты, по крайней мере, не Рылеев.

– Глупости. Ты и ему был бы рад.

– У нас еще будет шанс свидеться.

– Как?

– На очной ставке. Они это любят.

Сергей замычал как от зубной боли, а потом два раза крепко ударил затылком о стену, и лицо его сморщило такой судорогой, что Павел чуть не взвыл сам. Он подложил ладонь ему под голову, зашептал:

– Ну тише, тише, а то услышат.

– Еще не кончено! – сквозь зубы выдавил Сергей. – Ну пусть всё скорее будет кончено!

– Пусть, – легко согласился Павел, только чтобы успокоить.

– Господи, – прошептал Сергей. – Не хочу. Не хочу!

Голос его становился непростительно громок, и Павел, привстав над ним, крепко поцеловал в губы, одновременно не давая говорить и утешая. Помогло: когда отпустил, Сергей посмотрел на него не испуганным, осмысленным взглядом. Спросил с недоступной следователям комитета остротою то, о чем они не говорили никогда:

– Кого бы ты хотел видеть на моем месте?

– Кого бы ты хотел видеть на моем?

Обниматься закованными не с руки, но, привыкшие быть утешителями друг друга в их схожем одиночестве, они легко нашлись, что Павлу можно прижаться щекой к чужой колючей щеке, а Сергею в ответ потереться о него, как трутся ласковые кошки. Он повернулся к Павлу всем собою, но неохотно отвечал на поцелуи, и тот его понял – переместился вниз, на шею, вытянул из-за пояса просторную, кажется, с солдатского плеча рубаху, прошелся по голой коже. Орудовать он мог только одной рукой, второй придерживая тяжелую лязгающую цепь.

– Боюсь, я не смогу, – сказал Сергей виновато, когда Павел провел ладонью от груди к животу и ниже.

– Я согласен попробовать, если ты согласен.

– Если кто-то войдет…

– Что еще можно с нами сделать? – усмехнулся Павел.

Это в нем говорило перебродившее из гордости бахвальство. Было, что терять, но терпения вдруг не осталось, а расчеты говорили, что верные полчаса свободы у них есть, и другого шанса не будет – шанса забрать хоть немного тепла, которое принадлежало только им двоим и никому более, шанса распорядиться собой так, как хотелось, а не так, как решили за них. Поэтому Павел целовал и гладил, и хотя знал, что стоит поторопиться, не нападал, не вынуждал, просто нежил, как было ему сейчас доступно. Сергей застонал одними губами, без голоса, наконец отпуская волю из железной хватки.

– Паша, – выдохнул он еле слышно, и в этом был вопрос его совести: помнить, с кем он, и не думать ни о ком другом. Он дышал судорожно, его грудь под прикосновениями поднималась и опускалась, он дрожал.

Действовать нужно было скоро и аккуратно, поэтому Павел быстро разоблачил его, слушая над головой влажный частые выдохи, облизал низ живота, потом пах, провел несколько раз языком по твердеющему стволу и взял в рот. Сергей держал руки у него над головой и терзал цепь, то подбирал колени, то выпрямлялся, выгибая спину, пока Павел не пресек это, чтобы Сергей не шумел и не мешал. Выдержка у того закончилась стремительно, с коротким задушенным стоном. Когда Павел отстранился, вытирая рукавом губы и сглатывая соленую горечь, Сергей все еще зажимал себе рот рукой, шумно дышал носом, а когда открыл глаза, взгляд его был диким, лютым, и в другой жизни, вдруг понял Павел, с этого взгляда он бы мог начать влюбляться в него. В этой жизни, подсказывало сердце, он начать уже ничего не успеет.

Теперь уже Сергей сам потянулся за поцелуем, и было странно понимать его стеснение, как он возится одной рукой с одеждой, чтобы не оставаться нагим, пока его язык бесстыдно скользил во рту Павла, собирая все, что там от него осталось. Потом он оттолкнул Павла, и в две руки они еле раздели его, чуть не порвав запутавшийся подол рубашки. Сергей наклонился, слишком быстро и низко, и его повело, он забормотал, выпрямился, прислонился спиной к стене, снова давая себе отдышаться.

– Прости, прости... Тебе придется встать.

– Не нужно. Давай так.

Он перекинул ногу через чужие бедра, и надо было так сделать с самого начала, устроился удобно, завел руку Сергея себе между ног, а сам взял его за плечо, притянул. Для кого бы тот ни берег поцелуи, это было его право, но Павел так не мог, а Сергей это знал.

– Думай о нем, – разрешил он, и Павел подумал, вспомнил, представил, и на несколько кратких мгновений почти забыл, где он, и какое страшное неведение висит над ним. И пока он вспоминал и представлял, взятый под защиту и заботу чужих рук, этот страх неведения оседал в нем, становился илом, который все еще можно быстро поднять, но который так же быстро опускался на дно, не стоял больше перед глазами мутной пеленой.

Он разрешил себе выплыть из упоительной мечты, когда Сергей уже вылизал начисто его испачканную руку и теперь просто целовал по очереди костяшки, внимательно разглядывая лицо. Они сели бок о бок, устало сплетя пальцы, и каждый думал о другом, но это было не обидно.

– Что здесь делают? – спросил Сергей, как мог бы спросить в незнакомом городе, куда его закинуло судьбой: театр или литературный вечер? Павел ответил искренне:

– Молятся еще раз увидеться.

Сергей побледнел, дернул головой.

– Нет, нет. Я, кажется, сделал все, чтобы выглядеть худшим из преступников. Пусть уж лучше нам не стоять рядом никогда.

– Тогда... Не знаю, Сережа. Одно могу сказать точно: не думай о прошедшем больше, чем тебя и без того заставят.

– А о будущем не думать и подавно.

– А о будущем не думать и подавно.


End file.
